Soul Reaping Revenge (A Shadow the Hedgehog Fan-Fiction)
by Electro DGX
Summary: When a certain hedgehog lands in the backyard of a depressed woman, he is pulled into a journey with her, in which she seeks out revenge for the death of her mother. Yet, she doesn't know who the killer of her mother really is. Did this in school as a Non-linear essay, so enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You know that life isn't fair, right? Many people go through life differently, with them either coming into the world happily and being raised properly, or go through such trauma that they become scarred for life. This story is focused on a woman. A woman, whose name is Sophia Carroll. Right now, she's sitting on the edge of a cliff, a cliff that happens to have one of those, just epic-looking horizons. A forest sits beneath the cliffs edge, protruding outwards into a busy city, being showered under the powerful, reddish-orange flare of the sunlight. She's seen tediously kicking the side of the cliff's edge with her heels, covered in brown boots with abstract emblems, weaved in yarn on the tops of her boots. She had a depressing expression on her face, only being able to think about the destructive experience that had entered her brain. It had crushed her heart to bits, and since that time, she's decided to live her life on her own terms. She's never lived with anyone in her life, ever. She had raised herself, taught herself polite manners and proper social skills, and even educated herself using textbooks she rented off the internet in her house. It all haunted her, and that's exactly what she couldn't shake off her mind, the exact minute she sat down on the cliff's edge in the first place.

"I guess, some things never change, do they?" She asks herself depressingly, as she moves her fingers through the dirt on the ground, feeling every single particle of dirt making contact with her soft, white fingers comfortingly. She slowly picks herself up, being careful with herself so that she doesn't trip off the edge of the cliff, which takes her a little bit. She turns herself around to see a small house, a house that was her own to keep and live in since she was only 13. As she takes her steps towards the house, she walks up a small deck connected to the back of the house. Slowly opening the door, she walks into a kitchen with a grey pan on a black stove, used for her breakfast while she heads to the bathroom at 6:00 PM. She heads into a hallway with three doors, two doors on the sides of her with one to her right and one to her left, and a door that sits in front of her, right before her very eyes. She continues walking towards the door in front of her, grabbing the handle of the door with a gentle touch, too gentle to be seen as affectionate. Getting a grip of the handle, she turns the handle and pulls the door open. She walks into the door and shuts it behind herself, turning on a light inside the room. Turning out to be the bathroom, she takes a shower and cleans herself for bed, and for the next day that's coming. After about 20 minutes, she comes out of the bathroom in a silky, lavender-coated robe with no change of expression on her face. Holding a pile of clothes that were actually the clothes that she wore today, she goes to the door that's now to her left. She grabs the door handle with the same gentle touch, closing her eyes depressingly as she turns the handle to open the door and go inside. Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard outside, startling Sophia as she spins around in surprise.

"What the?!" She shouts startled, as her house suddenly starts to shake uncontrollably. She instantly trips to the floor, dropping the pile of clothes and landing on her right arm painfully, holding herself to the floor with the tips of her fingers. Things in her house start falling, as she hears a vase shatter and her cooking pan fall to the ground, soaking the marble tile in disgusting, old egg grease. "Earthquakes?" Sophia asks herself confused, as she runs out into the kitchen and notices the broken vase, shaking her head in disappointment as she gets irritated even more when she sees the egg grease on the floor. "Ah yuck! There's another job for me." She says disappointed, looking out her sliding glass door to see a huge dirt cloud, watching it engulf her house. "What the hell?" She says stunned, quickly sprinting to the glass door and throwing it open. Running out the house as she slams the door shut, she gets engulfed in the dirt cloud, blinding herself from the dirt in discomfort. Eventually, the dirt fades into nothing, as Sophia walks up to a black-colored figure. Walking to it, she is soon paralyzed by the sight of something that would've never crossed her mind.

"What the hell is THAT?!" She shouts to herself horrified, actually staring at a black, anthropomorphic hedgehog, lying on the ground unconsciously before her. It had fur as black as ink, with crimson red stripes coming down its quills, arms, and legs. It was also wearing white rocket shoes, along with gloves white as clouds with golden rings on his wrists. Struck with fear, she quietly rubs his side with her soothing palms, as the hedgehog rolls over and faces her, startling Sophia. She quietly stares into the black, large eyelids of the hedgehog in shock, walking over to him and gently picking him up by his side. Holding him in her arms, she walks back to her house, rolling her eyes over seeing dirt all over the glass door and gently setting him down inside. As he was lying on a dark-brown, leather sofa, she brings over a hot mug of tea and sets it down on a coffee table next to the sofa. After all the trouble she went through, she covers him with a soft, blue blanket with a woman on it, staring to her right with beautiful, long blonde hair that stretches across the blanket. She looks over to the oven, checking on the time which happens to be 8:00 PM. She then leaves the room, walking back over to her room with a smile on her depressed face. She closes the door behind her and heads to bed, as the night passes by.

The next day, the hedgehog is still unconscious, at the time of 7:51 AM. He moves around uncomfortably, trying to cover himself with the blanket as he grits his teeth in anger. Dreaming a nightmare, he is trapped in a clear glass tube with his only friend, Maria, standing there in despair, holding a switch as Shadow begs her to stop.

"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog." Maria says in sadness, closing her eyes and pulling the switch, ignoring Shadow's screaming as she's shot to death.

"MARIA!" Shadow screams, as he instantly wakes up, flying up into a sitting position as he breathes heavily. He grips the edges of the sofa in anger and shock, as he tries to calm himself down and figure out where he is. "A house? What am I doing here?" He asks himself quietly, looking around as he sees the grease on the floor, the dirt covered door and the glass pieces of the vase scattered on the floor. He then looks towards the blanket, with widening eyes as he notices the long, blonde hair of the woman on the blanket. He carefully grabs it, opening it up to where he can see the woman clearly. His eyes changed to a saddened look, as the long blonde hair brings back his own haunted memories.

"Hey, you're awake!" Sophia says happily, coming out of her bedroom with sleep-drenched eyes, walking over to Shadow as if he was a pet.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Shadow asks demandingly, as Sophia jumps in shock, screaming as she trips on her heel and falls to the ground painfully, landing on her butt as she slowly gets back up in pain. "What was that all about?" Shadow asks confused, as Sophia, jaw-dropped, picks herself up and puts her hands on her hips in surprise. She couldn't help but smirk and shake her head in surprise, confusing Shadow as he raises an eyebrow.

"You, can talk?" Sophia says surprised, as Shadow shakes his head annoyed.

"Is that such a surprise to you?" Shadow asks confused, as Sophia goes on without noticing Shadow's annoyed expression.

"Why shouldn't it be? Animals don't speak like you do here." Sophia says, as Shadow crosses his arms and looks down at the sofa, eyes closed.

"Well, things aren't that same where I come from." Shadow says annoyed, still sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed until something crosses his mind. He opens his eyes in shock, as Sophia pulls her hand through her glowing blonde hair, as it floats in the air like the gate to heaven and Shadow stares into her light blue eyes like they were a spell of mind manipulation. Sophia then heads into the kitchen, remembering the grease on the floor that spilled as she steps into the now, white puddle of grease that covers her foot like mud.

"Eew! That's _so gross._" Sophia says disgusted, quickly pulling her foot out as she instantly runs over to a cabinet, grabbing a couple of paper towels and running over to the grease to clean it up. After throwing the grease-covered paper towels into the trash can, she walks over to the fridge, pulling out a plastic bag of bread while Shadow watches in boredom. His eyes follow her like an annoying fly, until Sophia turns on the TV and puts two pieces of bread into the toaster. Setting her elbow down on the countertop, she watches the TV in boredom like Shadow does, watching the same, old news-reporter that everyone hated, Randy Newman Carl, tells everyone the same boring, old crap that everyone else didn't care for.

"Today, we have a striking incident that'll kill us all, with kids that aren't becoming educated!" The stupid man says, grinning in a disgusting manner and holding a thumbs-up like some sort of cheesy cartoon character would. "Kids are too busy playing on their phones! They always are lacking the education they need, even when getting A's in class!" The stupid man says again, as Sophia rolls her eyes in disgust.

"What an idiot." Shadow says annoyed, as a ding reverbs through the entire room and Sophia grabs the two pieces of toast from the toaster.

"Everyone hates him. It's stupid to ask why they won't even fire him, they say at the least." Sophia explains suspiciously, handing other the golden-brown piece of toast to Shadow, who examines the cooked-bread in his hand. "Just a generous gift from me. You should eat it if you don't want to starve." Sophia says, taking a passion-filled bite from her toast as Shadow continues examining his piece. He takes a bite from his piece, looking up at the stupid man who keeps going on about stupid things like the lack of education, the reason why people are skinny, what love does and why you should become a news-man.

"What the hell, why people are skinny?" Shadow says perplexed, shaking his head in disappointment as Sophia shrugs her shoulders in agreement.

"This is stupid. Let's watch something new." Sophia says bored and annoyed, grabbing the remote-controller and about to hit the guide button, so she can look for something else to watch. However, they both stare in surprise as some random person comes running on screen, slamming into Randy Newman Carl as he flies onto the ground, face-flat. Sliding across the ground in pain, Randy goes on to himself about how comforting it is, while the man who just barged in starts to explain his reasoning.

"There's just been a news report of a woman breaking into the National Museum of Linguistics! Someone managed to record the crime-scene, and here it is!" The man screams, spinning around and using a remote to play the recording, Sophia and Shadow staring in shock. The video plays on-screen, and an older, blonde woman is seen, wearing a black for a corny appearance. Sophia's jaw drops, as she drops the remote in shock, watching the video-playback in horror as the remote falls to the floor. As the remote's battery-cover breaks in half, Sophia instantly jumps up and runs to her room, as Shadow watches in surprise, seeing the younger blonde speed to her room. Shadow attempts to follow her, but then feels like he shouldn't, so he holds back as Sophia locks the door behind her anyway, after she enters her room. Shadow just lies down on the couch, wondering why Sophia reacted so strangely and why she looks so much like Maria. The thought pierced his heart and brain like needles, but this didn't stop him from pondering on about it.

Hours later, as Shadow is sleeping on the couch with his hands behind his head, Sophia comes out all dressed up. She was wearing a seemingly-attractive catsuit, with gun-belts wrapped all over her, loaded with bullets as she holds a machine gun in her hands, legit. She also has a large katana on her back and a pistol in a black holster on her hips.

"You can stay here if you want, but if you come, you better be ready for gore." Sophia says, acting all cool about it. Shadow gets easily confused, wondering why she would do such a thing out of random.

"What's your point in going after her? Isn't she just some criminal?" Shadow asks her perplexed, but Sophia's depression got her again and she explained why.

"That woman killed my mother." Sophia says darkly, as Shadow is surprised by this response. "She was all I had, and that woman killed her!" She shouts angrily, causing Shadow to start to feel bad for her as she becomes even more determined. "I want to kill her for my own personal satisfaction." Sophia explains, as Shadow realizes that he would've done the same thing when he found the person that killed Maria. Shadow gets up and starts walking towards the back door, as Sophia stares at him perplexed.

"I'll come, just in case." Shadow says calmly, opening the door and jumping upward, as Sophia smirks before running into her garage. Opening the garage door, she jumps into a silver Toyota Celica, as she quickly throws most of her stuff into the back seat, only wearing her ammunition belts. She starts the car, hearing the loud, high pitched rev of the vehicle. She quickly shifts into reverse, slamming the gas as she flies out of the garage. Quickly changing gears, she slams the gas again and drives off, as Shadow follows behind her, easily keeping up to her, shocking Sophia at his immense speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The woman has sought revenge; the moment of her life is coming alive! She speeds through traffic everywhere she goes, in the biggest form of determination, solely for revenge. Quickly arriving at an airport, she shuts the car off and notices Shadow waiting for her while she gets out of the car. She prepares to talk to him, but something crosses her mind, and she grabs Shadow and pulls him into the car, slamming the door as some people look at the car with confusion.

"What are you doing!? You can't be seen! People will think you're a monster or something!" Sophia quietly shouts, as Shadow shakes his head in annoyance, picking himself up onto the seat properly.

"I really don't care. Why should I care about that anyway?" Shadow asks, mixed with confusion and annoyance as Sophia quickly comes up with a way to get Shadow into the airport. Sophia quickly pulls open the glove box next to the passenger seat, scrambling through everything until she finds a weird silver-colored device. It had a green LED in it that was off, and a black button on the side. Sophia takes off all the ammunition belts on her and puts them next to all the combat weapons in the back seat, taking the green LED object and aiming it at the stuff. She pushes the green button on the side, as a green light emits from the LED, engulfing the weapons in a green aura. She moves the device around and the light covers all the weapons, letting go of the black button afterwards as everything shrinks into a white duffle bag.

"Well, we can get too much attention and get arrested, angering me, or we can go through without any problems." Sophia says, trying to get her point across as Shadow crosses his arms in annoyance.

"They wouldn't stand a chance against me, but we'll do this your way for now." Shadow says impatiently, watching Sophia grab the duffle bag and set it next to her on the driver's seat. She puts her hands on Shadow's shoulders, which Shadow doesn't seem to mind because of her striking resemblance to Maria.

"Ok, I'm gonna need you to act a doll for me. This way, they'll only think of you as a toy and not some alienated lifeform." Sophia explains, as Shadow turns his head away and closes his eyes, surprising Sophia for a moment.

"That's pathetic." Shadow says, initially refusing as Sophia starts to complain, before being interrupted. "But I'll do it." Shadow says, agreeing to do it as Sophia grabs him and jumps out of the car. Shadow starts to act like a doll, keeping his eyes straightforward and lifeless looking. Sophia elegantly shuts the door to her Celica, and heads towards the airport area for Frontier. Shadow's legs move around everywhere as Sophia had some trouble carrying the bag, not realizing Shadow's weight having a large impact.

"I'm almost there!" Sophia says impatiently, speeding up her walk as she tries to get to the ticking station to buy her tickets. Buying her tickets was easy, picking up her duffle bag afterwards with Shadow lying on it still, and heading for her terminal. "Ok, ok, terminal C. Terminal C, where is that?" Sophia thinks to herself, as she runs around looking for it. She eventually finds it, and runs over to the line onto the terminal. Surprisingly, the terminal gets full and goes to drop those people off. Now there was only Sophia and another girl in a white business suit, standing right in front of her. She had long, vibrant brown hair that reflected in the sunlight that was peering through the windows in the building. She also wore a white business hat that masked her face from sight. She kept repeatedly tapping her foot against the ground, impatiently waiting for the terminal to arrive. Sophia watched her in boredom as Shadow still lies on the duffle bag, acting like a lifeless doll.

"What a piece of crap! How much more time will I be wasting!" The woman angrily says, shaking her head in annoyance as her hair flies in front of Sophia's face, surprising her as she rubs her face in discomfort. Something about her voice surprised Sophia though, and she pondered about it until the terminal came back to pick them both up. They surprisingly were still the only ones getting onto the terminal, so Sophia was relieved that she wasn't going to be in a huge crowd. She sets the duffle bag down onto the seat next to her, as she silently talks to Shadow. This is because the woman is sitting on the seat across from her, and so she didn't want her to notice that Shadow isn't a doll.

"I know this sucks, but we're almost onto the airport. I bought us a private seat so that you wouldn't be noticed." Sophia says relieved, as Shadow blinks in relief while silently responding back.

"Good. Thanks for that." Shadow says calmly, as Sophia smiles in response.

"Hello, Sophia Carroll." A devious and sinister voice says, as Sophia turns to realize it was the woman. "It's been a long time since we met." The woman says sinisterly, as she gets up and throws away the hat that was covering her face. What was revealed was a woman, smirking in resentment as her envious, green eyes pierced Sophia like a bullet going through her own stomach.

"Ellen Neid!" Sophia shouts in shock, as the woman starts spilling information that Sophia thought she would've never knew.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done to me!" Ellen screams angrily, slamming the floor of the terminal with her foot, before changing her voice to a more sadistic tone. "Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill this little thing too. I'm not freaking stupid! I know that thing's a mobian hedgehog from Mobius!" Ellen screams angrily, pulling out a pocket knife and throwing it at Sophia, who dodges it with ease while sitting there, jaw dropped.

"What the hell?! What is that?!" Sophia screams in shock, eventually being forced to jump off her seat as Ellen pulls out a black pistol, trying to gun her down in anger.

"Shut your mouth! I'm not saying anything!" Ellen screams, while continuously trying to gun her down in anger. Sophia runs around and dodges the bullets, sliding down on the ground towards Sophia and kicking her in her chin, causing her to trip backwards and slam into a wall. Shadow, who heard the conversation all along, gets up and watches the fight from behind, being shocked at how Sophia isn't bothered by bloody situations. Sophia runs up to Ellen, but she kicks her and Sophia flies back into a metal pole, causing her serious pain as she punches Ellen in the face before she does the same to her. "Stupid woman!" Ellen says angrily, kicking Sophia as she stumbles backwards and falls onto her back painfully. Ellen quickly grabs the pistol on the ground and tries shooting Shadow with it. Shadow, however, dodges it with ease, as he instantly comes up to Ellen and tries kicking her in the face. Ellen only gets slightly kicked though because she knocks his foot down with her elbow, as Shadow flips and tries kicking her in her chin like Sophia did. Ellen then kicks Shadow in the stomach and sends him flying into the glass window, as her kick was strong enough to hurl him into the window without him being able to save himself.

"Damn! She's stronger than I expected." Shadow says irritated, as Sophia gets up and karate-chops Ellen in the neck, causing her to painfully spin around and try to punch Sophia in the face. Sophia, however, punches her in her temples, knocking her out as she falls to the ground like a dead person. Sophia, now with a bloody nose and a bunch of bruises on herself, walks over to Shadow as he holds her up caringly. "Are you alright?" Shadow asks kindly, which surprises Sophia, who brushes off her clothes.

"I used to be an assassin before. This isn't anything." Sophia says confidently, as Shadow puts a hand on his hip.

'Who was she?" Shadow asks, as Sophia looks back at Ellen in response to make sure she didn't try to go after them again.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that she once tried to assassinate me, and now we hate each other." Sophia explains, as Shadow turns to realize that the terminal has arrived at its destination.

"Gotta be a doll again." Sophia says carelessly, as Shadow lets out a sigh of disappointment.

"Alright, fine." Shadow says irritated again, getting on the duffle bag and acting like a doll as Sophia walks out into the waiting area. A man that helps out people exiting the terminal stares at Sophia, paralyzed in fear as she walks out and smiles in his direction.

"I tripped and hit the pole of the terminal, then fell and hit my face on the seat and rolled everywhere. It was horrible, but I'm alright." Sophia says persuasively, as she walks out like it was nothing. The man still stands there in shock, as he faints and falls into the terminal by accident, as it leaves with the fainted man and a loud scream can be heard from inside.

"STUPID WOMAN! I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL DIE!" Ellen screams rage fully, as Sophia just shakes her head while smiling confidently.


	3. The Third and Final Chapter

The Third and Final Chapter

Looks like she got even farther in her journey! She has everything planned out; getting all the information she needed before she started planning in the beginning. She tracked down the location of the woman who assassinated her mother, knew exactly when she would appear, and even had all the weapons necessary to kill her. She was so vengeful, and filled with excitement as she was standing right in front of the building that she was going to be entering. Shadow was standing next to her, staring at the incredibly large size of the building, which happened to be the Rotterdam Electronics Museum of History. Though, to be honest, it looked more like a large, glass business building that had opaque windows.

"Is she really coming here?" Shadow says irritated, not believing that she would come to a place like this, but Sophia was too focused on her vengeance against the woman.

"I tracked her using a GPS signal on her cellular device. This is where she'll be appearing." Sophia says, as she has the pistol on her, along with her katana, machine-guns, and bullet belts all over her body.

"I'm surprised you know this much about espionage." Shadow says, as they both start walking towards the entrance of the building. Sophia pulls out her pistol and cocks it as they both take a right turn and move to the back end of the building.

"It's a genetic trait. I have a knack for stalking people." Sophia says, as she starts to laugh but stops once they get to the back end of the building. They manage to go through using an emergency exit from outside, and then they climb into a ventilation tunnel inside of the building. Going through was tough for them, because there were fans everywhere. Normally, Shadow would be able to teleport everywhere if he had something called a Chaos Emerald, but unfortunately, not one of them was in their grasp. There were guards all over the building, making sure no intruders get inside. "They say that there's valuable technology from decades ago. This stuff has been some of the most powerful technology in existence." Sophia explains, as Shadow remembers someone like that.

"Hmph. Sounds like the doctor." Shadow says, as Sophia pushes him up against the wall, being startled.

"I didn't see that glass vent!" Sophia says quietly, breathing nervously as she sees a couple of guards trying to stare into the vent, looking for intruders.

"I thought I saw something!" A younger man says, as another man around the same age starts messing with him.

"Yeah right. Bet my grandma that you are too stupid to catch anyone that easily." The other man says, as the man in front of him collapses to the ground, blood pouring from his head in a tiny stream.

"Wha..What the hell?!" The man says, going over to check on the now dead, younger man. However, he gets shot in the head with another bullet, as he too falls to the ground, dead as a doornail.

"She's here." Sophia announces to Shadow, as the woman is seen, sprinting across the two dead men in a serious rush. Sophia attempts to break the glass vent, as Shadow tries to stop her. Shadow fails though, and Sophia front-flips out of the vent, onto the black, marble ground as she draws her pistol and aims it at the woman. She fires, blasting a bullet in her direction, only for the woman to escape as the bullet ricochets off the wall. "Dammit!" Sophia shouts angrily, sprinting after the woman as Shadow tries to go after her, only to be kicked down in the head by someone else.

"Looks like hottie came back to play with me." Ellen says, revealing to be here just in time to stop them. Shadow tries sweep-kicking her off the floor, but she jump up and flips over Shadow, turning around and kicking him in the stomach. Shadow, however, grabs her leg and tries rolling her in the air, as Ellen takes advantage of this and tries kicking him in the face.

"She's better than I expected. I better get serious." Shadow says to himself, as he lets go of Ellen's leg and she falls to the ground, angrily kicking Shadow upwards into his face.

"I thought the Ultimate Lifeform was better than this. Looks like you're a wuss after all." Ellen says sinisterly, as she grins widely and starts laughing while Shadow rubs his face in pain. Shadow glares at her angrily while gritting his teeth in frustration. She gets up and tries punching him in the face, but he grabs her arms and twists them, kicking her in the stomach as she flies a couple feet across the floor. Shadow then runs up and tries stomping on her chest, but she blocks it with her hands and she tries kicking him in the stomach again. Shadow jumps above her in response, dodging the kick and attempting to kick down onto her face. She rolls over and just barely dodges it, as Shadow sweep kicks her and she slides across the floor even more, slamming into a statue of a very popular cell-phone back in the day. "You've got strength for a squirt!" Ellen shouts angrily, getting up and running at Shadow angrily, about to use Tiger Crane style kung-fu on him. Shadow simply grabs her arm and throws herself over him, as she flies into a trashcan next to marble stairs. She then starts tumbling down the stairs, infuriated with her second defeat while Shadow watches with no change of expression on his face. "WHAT THE HELL! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE…" She screams, as her voice fades away into nothing. Shadow stands there and brushes his hands off, ready to go find Sophia and help her.

"I better find out where she is." Shadow says to himself, now running where Sophia headed to chase down that woman.

In the meantime, Sophia had chased that woman for a while, but failed to get to her. She tried shooting her while she was running, but the woman countered her shot by firing a shot of her own. This deflected the bullets, causing them to ricochet into random places as Sophia continues running, shocked by her impressive reaction.

"How the hell?!" Sophia shouts shocked, as the woman continues running without saying anything. She continues running, the woman doing nothing at all to stop her. The woman runs into a room, but slams the door shut. This prompts Sophia to take out her Katana and shove it through the door, as the woman is startled by the incoming sword.

"Whoa, she's certainly good." The woman says, as Sophia angrily cuts apart the door, walking in with the sword as if she was _Beatrix Kiddo_ from the _Kill Bill_ series. She stares around for the woman, only to see the woman cause herself to trip onto the floor, sprinting out the room as Sophia lies on the ground in surprise.

"Dammit!" She shouts angrily, getting up and throwing stuff everywhere as she angrily sprints out of the room after the woman, who's getting even farther away from her. "What the hell kind of woman is she?! I'm here, trying to kill her and she does nothing to fight me, and she's beating me?!" Sophia thinks to herself angrily, as she continues to pursue the woman, watching her disappear into a hallway. Sophia runs up to the hallway, but before entering, she gets her assault-rifle ready. Entering the hallway, she immediately fires off, but stops in seconds upon realizing that the woman isn't to be seen.

"UUUGH! Where is she NOW?!" Sophia shouts angrily, as she hears a loud noise of two women screaming. "There she is." Sophia says, smiling as she sprints towards the point of where the screams came from. However, she sees Ellen stuck in the trash can, and the woman running upstairs. Sophia runs up and chases after her, as the woman leads Sophia back into the room where they all started at. Upon Sophia's arrival, the woman takes out a smoke bomb and slams it onto the ground, watching Sophia cover her face and close her eyes as the grey smoke begins engulfing everything in sight. Shadow then runs into the smoke in the same place Sophia did. This causes him to run into Sophia, as she stumbles forwards, pointing out her assault-rifle and hitting the woman. She fires, but realizes that she's shooting the wall as one of the bullets ricocheted into her side. "AAAAAH!" She screams painfully, throwing away her assault-rifle and angrily pulling out her katana. In panic, she begins swinging the sword everywhere, hitting all the things that come across her sword in the grey smoke. Opening her eyes for a brief moment, she spots a shadowy figure in the smoke, closing her eyes and instantly jabbing the sword into the figure. She feels the sword penetrate its skin, cutting through it like scissors and paper, as blood soaks the tip of the sword. "What..did...I..hit?" She asks herself confused, as she couldn't see anything in the smoke that started to choke the life out of her. The smoke starts to fade away, and soon enough, Sophia realizes that she punctured the woman after all. However, she looks into her matching eyes and starts feeling regretful, strangely enough.

"Looks like...you got stronger over the years." The woman says in pain, as the sword is seen penetrating right above her stomach. Sophia holds the sword in shock, as she starts widening her eyes in confusion.

"Why...do I have this sudden...regret...of doing this to you?" Sophia asks out loud, as the woman hears her, and starts to explain.

"Well then. It looks like you really do have an amazing memory after all, don't you Sophie C?" The woman says, as Sophia widens her eyes in complete shock, being mind-blown by that name's meaning itself.

"Sophie..C?" Sophia asks herself, as she remembers the woman long back, stroking Sophia's hair when she was 5 years old. The little girl is seen, smiling happily at her mother as she continues to stroke young Sophia's hair.

"Mommy?" The young girl asks, as the mother kneels down to her, smiling happily as Sophia holds her fingers while swinging around in place.

"What is it Sophie C?" The woman asks, as Sophia begins asking her questions.

"Where's Daddy?" Sophia asks cheerfully, as the woman felt a spear of depression penetrate her, before responding.

"Daddy, has been gone for a while sweety." The woman tells her, as Sophia instantly responds by asking another question.

"Will he come back to us Mommy?" Sophia asks in that young cheerful voice, as the woman was too afraid to tell her the truth. She begins stroking Sophia's already long, blonde hair that was just like her own.

"Don't worry about him Sophie. He'll be alright, and I'll always be here for you." The woman tells Sophia, as she hugs the young Sophia before the older Sophia returns to the present of time. She realizes that the woman in her memory is the same woman that she just penetrated with her sword.

"But...but..that's impossible. I know that you're not…" Sophia explains, as the woman interrupts and begins telling Sophia the truth.

"Sophia, it's the truth. I am your mother." The woman tells her, as Sophia starts to go on about how that couldn't be true.

"THAT'S A LIE! You were the one who killed my mother! You can't be my mother!" She shouts angrily, as the woman ignores these statements and goes on to explain.

"I killed your stepmother." The woman says, as Sophia stands there, wide-eyed and confused, but before she could ask anything, the woman continues to explain. "That woman whom you call your mother, was actually an adoptive mother. She was a pathetic drunk, caring more about freaking drugs and alcohol than her own adoptive child. I couldn't stand there and watch my own daughter being neglected by some piece of crap! I killed her to save your own life from death." The woman explains, as Sophia becomes more infuriated and starts going into a rage.

"WHY WOULD MY MOTHER DESTROY MY LIFE?! You're not my mother! DON'T GIVE ME THIS…" She yells angrily, as the woman angrily interrupts in response.

"Don't you remember when she BEAT YOU?! In the HEAD?! For simply asking her a question?!" The woman ragefully yells, as Sophia stands there, even more wide-eyed as she suddenly remembers the time when the stepmother beat her.

"Shut your mouth little girl. You're gonna get more slashes if you don't shut up!" The stepmother says angrily, as a bullet is shot right beside her. "What the hell was that?!" The drunk mother says, as she angrily pushes the Sophia that's 6 years old to the ground. She witnesses the woman coming out, seeing the drunken stepmother as the mother tries to attack, being intoxicated. However, the woman stabs her in the stomach with a katana, exactly the same as Sophia's, but with inverted colors.

"You drunk! How dare you treat my daughter like trash!" The woman says angrily, watching the drunken stepmother fall to her death, witnessing the blood stain the floor. Sophia by this time had already passed out, as the woman walks over to her and carries her to safety.

"But...But..no!" Sophia says in shock, as the woman starts to go on with her last words to Sophia.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Sophie. But, it looks like I'll be moving on now." The woman says, as Sophia starts wanting this to end.

"No, no! What are you doing?!" Sophia goes on about, as the woman starts falling to the floor before her death.

"Goodbye, Sophie C." The woman says with her last breath, falling to the ground in pain as she dies, ending her life. Sophia instantly drops the sword and picks up the woman, not noticing that Shadow was back there, watching them the whole time with sympathetic remorse for Sophia.

"No! NO! You can't die! I just….just." Sophia goes on, eventually coming to see the fact that she's dead. It sliced through her heart as if it was an apple being cut with a machete. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sophia screams angrily and regretfully, as she begins to cry into her mother's body. Shadow walks up to her regretfully, as Sophia notices and instantly grabs him, hugging him tightly in a full form of remorse and horror. "Shadow! Why did this have to happen?! Why is she dead?!" Sophia begins asking him, as he holds her tightly, watching her cry into his chest.

"She didn't need this." Shadow thinks to himself, as he continues holding Sophia sympathetically. He begins wrapping his arms around her, hugging her as she continues to cry over the loss of her mother. The vengeance has been met, but yet she regrets it, not knowing the truth all this time. Shadow holds her as they both stand there in sorrow until the sun dies down and night crawls over the sky, ending the day of horror for Sophia, and bringing Shadow to her as her next guide through life. Shadow realizes how much she reminds him of Maria, despite her qualities of fighting and emotional response. This is what makes Shadow want to protect her for life.

** To all of you who have read this fanfiction, I give you great thanks. Please leave a review about what you thought on the story, and any tips for future stories I make. This one isn't my best, so I understand that there is vast potential for it to become a better story. Stay up to date for more stories from me. I'm currently writing a story called **_**Fairy Tail: Elemental Bonds, **_**so if you're a Fairy Tail fan, please go check that out for me. Thank you, and have a nice day :D**


End file.
